Droppers are used to move oils and liquids contained inside a bottle to a something else, such as for example, a cartridge of an e-cigarette or other electronic smoking devices. Typically a person removes the dropper from the bottle, compresses the bulb top to draw-up some amount of the liquid inside the hollow tube, and then releases the bulb to dispense the liquid into or onto something else. Sometimes a person wants to count the number of drops being dispensed, so as not to waste the liquid or oil being dispensed. The problem with the current droppers is that it is hard to see the number of drops of liquid being transferred. This is especially true in vape lounges or bars that are darker or have low lighting. This makes it almost impossible to see the e-vape liquid being transferred from a bottle at the vape bar into the e-cigarette. When the oil or liquids are expensive, undue waste is occurring because it is hard to see how much liquid is being dispensed. Therefore, what is needed is a dropper that illuminates so a person can see a liquid or the number of drops of the liquid being transferred.